Happy Birthday Killua
by Murderus-aura-chan
Summary: Just a story to say sorry about my late updates. This is a small story dedicated to Hunter Academy. It's someone's birthday! And if you guessed Killua, the correct!


**Happy Birthday Killua! **

**This is a story dedicated to my late updates. I'm really sorry about my absents! I was in the hospital and I got surgery... And then I was in a coma =.= well now I'm better and started to post stories one by one! Well enjoy this small one shot! This is dedicated from Hunter Academy! So I don't own anything but my OCs. Get ready... Get set... Read!**

* * *

**Killua's pov:**

I woke up as I turned 13. I jolted out of bed and immediately ran down the stairs. I knew that every birthday boy would have pancakes or any sweets for their breakfast. I know this because I watch TV. I ran to the dining room and sat down on my usual sitting chair. I waited and waited... But no one came downstairs. My eyes twitched annoyed.

"Hello?! Anyone?!" I screamed.

I started to walk around my mansion, but no one was here! I got really angry cause not even the butlers were home! I got angry and went into my room. I flopped on my bed and started to grumble to myself angrily. "Stupid people not showing up for my birthday..." I said with a sigh.

Well it isn't that surprising. Usually I would just have to train and have cake. And that was it! I never really did have the best of birthdays in the past. I gave a large sigh as I rolled in my bed, until I felt a small vibration under my back. I jolted up cause I thought it was a bug, but I realized I was rolling under my phone. I gave a small laugh as how I realized how stupid I was. I walked over to my phone and picked it up.

"Hello? Killua Kuroichi speaking." I said with a chuckle.

There was nobody speaking from the phone. All I heard was a small explosion coming from the other end. I gave an anime sweat drop as I heard the small explosion. "K... Killua what are you saying?! We aren't even married yet!"

I bursted into laughter as I heard who was on the other end. "Oh come on Menma I was joking. Even though we will marry each other in the future." I said with a smirk on my face.

Menma started to complain on the other end telling me to stop saying such embarrassing things like that out of nowhere. I laughed as she was complaining cause she sounded really cute. "Oh yeah Killua..." Menma asked.

"Yeah? What is it?" I replied.

There was a small moment of silence. I heard Menma breathe in heavily then exhaled. For a second I thought she was sick so I got a bit concerned. "A... Are you free t... Today?" She asked me.

"Wha? Yeah I am, why you ask?" I asked her.

"B... Because well... Uh... Wanna go on a d... Date?" She asked me.

I blushed furiously as she asked me out. Like a girl asking her man out! That's just... Embarrassing! I had this embarrassed yet happy look on my face then look down with a blushing face. "S... Sure what time?" I asked her.

"Right now! I wanna go right now!" Menma said in a confident and happy mood.

I gave a smile and a blush and then chuckled. "Alright, I'll see you at the park then." I said as I hung up.

I gave a smile and then got up. I ran to the washroom and took a quick shower. I ran back out and went in my closet. I was wearing a dark blue tank top with a green t-shirt with a plaid pattern. I was wearing light brown lose jeans and dark brown running shoes. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. After I finished I looked at myself in the mirror. I had to say I didn't look half bad. After I finished getting dressed I ran outside.

"Wonder where she is...?" I said walking around the park.

I was wondering around for around a minute until I was about to sit down on a bench. "Killua!"

I turned around as I was about to sit. I blushed furiously as I saw Menma. She was wearing her usual pigtails with her ribbons I bought her. She had a blue dress that reached up to to her knees. Her dressed had a white wave pattern at the end of her dress that stretched up to her stomach. She had a beige sun hat with a yellow ribbon attracted to it. She had a small purse hanging from her shoulder and had sandals on.

"S... Sorry about being late, I had to pick something up." Menma said panting.

"I... It's ok, I wasn't waiting long." I said as I turned away blushing.

There was a small moment of silence until we both started to laugh. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Menma said she she was reaching something in her purse.

I starred at her for a while until she finally found what she wanted to find. She took out an envelope and then gave it to me. I raised and eyebrow as I took it from her. "Open it!" She said with a smile.

I smiled back and then opened the envelope. I saw a card and then took it out. It said 'Happy Birthday Killua!' With all of these decorations and stuff. When I opened it confetti exploded and then a coupon popped up. I whipped some of the confetti off while I was laughing and then took the coupon. I widened my eyes as I read the coupon.

"T... This is..." I said amazed.

"Yep! It's a free all you can eat chocolate buffet for two!" Menma said with a smile.

I ran up to Menma and gave her a tight hug. She blushed furiously and I just gave her a smile. "Thanks a lot Menma!" I said still hugging her.

"W... Well it's your birthday right? What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't make her boyfriend happy?" She said with a small chuckle.

I lightly pulled her away then grabbed her hand then started to drag her to places with a smile.

* * *

**Menma's pov: **

Oh thank god that he liked my gift! I thought he would ask for something else. I smiled as he was holding my hand and dragging me around. We then arrived at a buffet. "Heh? A buffet?" I asked him.

Killua lit up a smile upon his face. "Well I am hungry for some sweets, come on!" He said dragging me in.

We were inside a chocolate buffet. I chuckled as I realized what he was going to do. He gave an employee the coupon and then went and found us a seat. Our table had window with a good view of the streets. I rested my head on my hand then starred out the window and started to space out.

"Menma? You there?" Killua asked as he flicked my forehead.

I snapped back into reality and looked at Killua. He gave a smirk and then grabbed my hand. "The birthday king wants his queen to come and get food." He said with a small smirk.

I blushed but then smiled back. I grabbed his hand back and then followed him. We grabbed plates and then walked around. We both went to grab sweets and of course, Killua got everything. I grabbed a couple of cakes and candies and goods, but when I looked at Killua I thought he pretty much took everything. I laughed a little as he was carrying 5 plates. We went back to our table and started to eat.

"THIS IS DELICIOUS!" Killua yelled happily as he was stuffing his face.

I lightly laughed as I started to eat some of my cake. After around 5 minutes, Killua surprisingly finished all of his cake. I widen my eyes as I realized he already finished. "Ok I'm getting more!" Killua said happily.

"R... Really?! I'm still on my first plate and I'm already full! And you're getting more?!" I said amazed.

Killua gave me a small smirk and then walked up to me. "No one ever underestimates me when it comes down to sweets." Killua said confidently as he walked away to get more cake.

I started to giggle a little and continued eating my cake and sweets. I looked at Killua who was pretty much getting one of everything on the menu. I bet he was really happy about getting that coupon. I smiled then continued eating. "I am back!" Killua said as he had twice the number of plates.

My jaw widened as he was holding 10 fricken plates in his hands. I pointed at him shaking a bit because of how surprised I was. "Are you seriously going to finish that?!" I said amazed by all of the plates he was carrying.

"Yep, watch me finish this under 10 minutes." He said as he started to eat.

I just finished eating my one plate and I was already full. I watched Killua eat his sweets as he already ate 4 plates in 4 minutes. "And I'm finished." Killua a said as he put his hands on his stomach.

My jaw hit the floor as I saw him finish his last bite. He giggled and walked up to me and grabbed my hand. "Come on, the birthday king wants to do more things with his queen." he said with a smirk.

I blushed then looked down to try and hide it. I smiled then looked at Killua. "Ok, let's go!" I said as I got up.

Killua started to drag me around going to different places. He dragged me into candy stored, toy stores... And more candy stories. What was sad for me was that I had to pay for everything Killua wanted, and I was soon getting broke. I looked at my wallet and I only saw around 50,000 jenny left **(A/N: Or $500).** I sighed as I put my small wallet back in my purse. We then walked up to this small park and then sat down taking a break from walking so much.

"Menma!" Killua called me.

I looked up at Killua and then sighed as I put down all of his items that I bought for him. "Yes Killua?" I replied.

Killua wrapped something around me neck. I raised an eyebrow as I looked at what it was. It was a necklace with a broken half. "Why are you giving me a present? It's your birthday not mine!" I said feeling a bit guilty.

Killua gave me a smile then lifted up his right hand. It was the other half on a small bracelet which said 'Ve You' on it. I looked at my half of the necklace and it said 'I Lo'. I started to think what the halfs said if they were together. When I realized what it said I started to blush. I realized it say 'I Love You' If you put the halfs together.

"W... Why are you giving me this?" I asked him blushing.

Killua put on a charming smile then put his hand on my cheek. "Cause this is a thank you, for letting me have the best birthday ever." He said.

I blushed and then looked away. "I... I doubt this was because of me! I bet your family threw you many parties!" I stated.

"Nope, all they ever gave me was cake and a day off in training." Killua said.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you all sad!" I said waving my arms in the air.

Killua grabbed ahold of my arms then leaned up to my face. He was so close! I blushed furiously and tried to turn away, but... He kissed me. I started to feel a bit light headed, but I was enjoying it a little bit. I closed my eyes and started to kiss back. After that he let go then brought be in a hug.

"Thanks Menma, for this awesome day." He said in a happy tone.

I smiled back then hugged him back. "It's alright, it is your birthday after all Killua." I said hugging him tightly.

* * *

**And I finished! I promise you that I'll try and post my regular stories as soon as I can . Until then see y'all later!**


End file.
